


That Time They Were Caught

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Caught, Cute, Discovered Relationship, Established Relationship, Fangirl POV, Fluff, Lovers, M/M, POV First Person, Phan - Freeform, Phan Proof, Short One Shot, Stolen Moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: A fangirl accidentally gets a video of Dan kissing Phil's cheek without them knowing.She now has real Phan proof and isn't quite sure what she should do with it.





	That Time They Were Caught

I give a quick glance at myself as I walk by the full body mirror leaning against my bedroom wall. 

Straight strawberry blond hair tumbling over my shoulders, a small black tie choker to match my black hoop earrings. 

A retro black and white MCR tank top, grey skinny jeans and a pair of classic black and white converse. 

Yeah, I know I'm a freaking rainbow.

With a small nod of approval, I grab my headphones off my bedside table and stroll down the hall. 

I shuffle out of the apartment, slipping the building key into my pocket and make my way onto the overly crowed sidewalk.

London is the last place you want to be in the middle of July. 

Some of the buildings were built in the 1930s so they don't have air conditioning and guess who just so happens to live in one of those buildings? 

Yours truly. 

My flat is like a literal oven, hence when I get off work I usually walk around town for a bit. 

Sure, the temperature is about the same, but at least outside I can catch a little bit of a breeze. 

I slide my headphones in and turn the volume up, probably way louder then it needs to be. 

Probably not the safest thing to do.

It’s also probably a good way to get kidnapped. 

I might be 24 and surrounded by people, but still. 

Although, it’s probably more likely I would get stabbed, being this close to people I don’t know. 

So, yeah, I guess that’s a comforting thought. 

I never really have a destination, I just sort of walk until I see a shop or a cafe that seems cool and go in. 

Mostly I just enjoy looking at the people bustle around the crowded streets, watching as they rush by to get home after a long day, or are off to work the late shift. 

Sure, it sucks to try and get anywhere on time when its this crowded, but I find it kinda relaxing when I have nowhere to be. 

It's fun to look at someone and try to guess what their life story is.

If they're from London or a tourist.

If they're in a relationship or not.

What they do as a day job. 

What their personally is like. 

Helps keep your mind off the sweat dripping down your back.

As I wander down the street, I see a young women probably no older then early 20’s, flag down a cab. 

She’s wearing a dark navy blue pantsuit with black stilettos, from a snazzy business line if I had to guess.

Most likely in some type of legal position then.

From the way her hair is styled in a tight high bun, the subtle yet eye catching make-up, and the black leather briefcase in her hand, I’m guessing a lawyer. 

Impressive at such a young age. 

I hum along to Thnks fr th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy as I strut down the cobblestone road, peering in the shop windows as I go past. 

I continue down the road a ways when I see two familiar looking boys walk out of a clothing shop down on the corner.

Who do they remind me of? 

I slide out of the flow of people traffic and off to the side of the pavement with my back against the brick building behind me. 

Wait. 

Oh. 

My. 

Crap! 

That's Dan and Phil! 

I wanted to see them on tour last year, but the tickets were sold out in like 5 seconds. 

My breath hitches as I see them start to walk up the sidewalk on the other side of the busy road. 

Should I go say hi?

They're literally going to walk right past me. 

Sure on the other side of the road, but still....

Hell no. 

I'm embarrassing enough in front of my own family, no way I'm walking over to my YouTube senpais'. 

Plus I might get hit by a cab. 

I could get their picture though and tweet it to them from the safety behind my computer screen? 

Yeah, definitely going to do that. 

I pull out my phone and line it up, I must have accidentally hit the video record button instead though because after a few seconds the picture never took but the screen narrowed in on them to film. 

I sigh and go to click off when I notice something on the zoomed in screen.

Are they- are they holding hands? 

I continue to follow them with the record button still blinking red. 

They're doing it discreetly yes, but like.....they are still holding hands. 

Friends hold hands right? 

You can only tell when Phil takes a step and their intertwined hands slightly swing out from between their sides. 

My heart starts to thump so loud I could swear the people walking by me could hear it. 

Dan laughs at something Phil said. 

Woah, you can hear his amazing laugh even through all the traffic. 

No wonder Phil jumps when Dan screams during gaming videos. 

It's probably bloody deafening. 

I follow them a little longer with my phone still recording. 

I can always go through and screen shot the picture to tweet at them.

Just as I'm about to hit stop Dan leans over and places a small extremely fast kiss on Phil cheek. 

"HOLY-" I start, almost dropping my phone into the mass hoards of people. 

An older lady gives me a glare as she hurries past me, I give her a small awkward smile of embarrassment and look back down at my phone. 

I just caught that on camera. 

Phan is FREAKING REAL. 

I quickly replay the video and my eyes widen as video Dan kisses Phil's cheek. 

Imagine if this video got out, the phandom would lose their ever loving minds. 

The world might actually implode. 

I glance back up to see them giggling, still hand in hand, with giant grins on their faces as they round the corner, disappearing into another shop. 

I glance down once more at my phone. 

I can't do that to them. 

If they don't want to come out yet, it's not my right to force them too. 

I smile down at the video, watching it again. 

Just knowing that they are happy as they are, makes my heart physically tingle with happiness. 

Or I'm having a heart attack. 

Hell, I could die right now and I'd honestly be totally fine with that. 

I click through the video and find a screen shot where you can't see them holding hands, but they are both still smiling. 

Perfect. 

I swipe open Twitter and attach the picture. 

"Saw a wild @amazingphil and @danielhowell today. They are just too cute! I want one." 

And tweet. 

I go back to my videos and grin once more at the video, my thumb hovering over the delete button on the only real phan poof. 

And I click.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna give me a little stalk make sure you swing by my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek (and feel free to say hello if you like! i'm v nice, i promise!) 
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
